shadowhuntersfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lights Series/Anastasia Lightwood
Early Life Born on the 12th of March, 2016 to Isabelle Lightwood and an absent father, she was named Anastasia-Moonblood Clarissa Kalina Lightwood, a name which she grew tired of very quickly and shortened to Nas. Throughout her childhood, any questions Nas asked about the identity of her father were rebuffed, and she soon gave up asking, although her curiosity never ceased. Close to two years old at the time Nas was born were Jon and Merry Fray, who quickly became her closest companions. For two years of Nas' life, they were the only other children in the Institute, and then their younger sister, Nina Fray was born. After Nas turned four the New York Institute became an official place of refuge for orphaned, abandoned or otherwise ill-treated young Shadowhunters. The first arrivals, in the same year, were the three Blackthorn siblings. Seven-year-old Lucy, five-year-old Cas and two-year-old Rye. During Nas' sixth year, another young Shadowhunter came; seven-year-old Jamie Midwinter. The next two Shadowhunters, a brother and sister pair, arrived when Nas was seven-and-a-half. Topher Penhallow was nine, and his younger sister Illyria was six at the time. The last new Shadowhunter of the New York Institute came when Nas was ten. Layla Nightshade was also ten years old, and quickly blossomed under the care of Clary and Jace. When Nas was thirteen and Merry fifteen, the two decided to become parabatai, and recieved the Marks on a visit to Idris. When Nas was fifteen, she started dating Jon, who was two years older. While their parents were a bit unsure about the age gap, Jon and Nas were incredibly close. Several months after Nas' sixteenth birthday, Karen Lewis, a werewolf, started recieving threatening letters, and in a bid to protect her family, moved into the Institute to live with the rest of them. Description Nas has very pale skin, long, thick black hair, finely arched eyebrows and slanted silver eyes. She is considered very beautiful, and looks a lot like her mother. Nas is taller than average for a woman, but skinny and fine-boned, with a very narrow waist. She doesn't use clothes to her advantage, preferring comfort over style, but certainly knows how to dress up when the occasion requires it, something which is rumoured to be an inborn Lightwood skill. Personality Nas is smart and savvy. She was very rebellious as a young child, but has softened with age, and has learnt to control her sharp tongue and occasional violent urges. She is often shy, and reacts to nervousness by talking excessively. Nas can be very childlike, still, in her reactions to things. She has an enthusiasm for climbing, in particular, and is liable to hold up missions by wanting to climb the nearest tree she sees. However, this comes in handy when the Institute roof needs checking. Nas is extremely close to her mother, but when they do argue it is fiery and fierce. She is also very close to Clary, who she considers an aunt, and in many ways to Jace.